


do my lips take you back to june? (do my lips make you miss me, too?)

by the_astronomer



Series: bandito-verse oneshots that happen to have song lyric titles [2]
Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), I like to think I'm funny, M/M, angsty, im a sucker for sun/moon pairs did u know that, josh got yoinked! unfortunate, josh is still kickin, kinda..... maybe, no beta we die like banditos, not without consequences doe, nothing explicit just tears, summer moons n winter suns.........., summer/winter pairings my beloved, this is set after the other one, tyler became accidental bandito leader and has a breakdown, yes tyler got his ass out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_astronomer/pseuds/the_astronomer
Summary: josh doesn't like the lights.tyler doesn't like the empty.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: bandito-verse oneshots that happen to have song lyric titles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	do my lips take you back to june? (do my lips make you miss me, too?)

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if the years are all gone  
> (is the moon still in love with the sun?)
> 
> -
> 
> [ wheewwwwww 'nother spotify link coming in / from me, the moon, lav](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Xpjglns3XSGYEEyomvbIk)

the lights hurt.

josh doesn't like the lights.

the shower is probably grimier than his body, using a scratchy loofah to try and rub the dirt out of his skin. it hurts (no shit), yet josh just grits his teeth behind closed lips and scrunched eyes as he stands under a shower-head with shitty water pressure. they don't even have a proper system back at the camp and it's still better than this.

this is probably the first shower josh has had in weeks, maybe since he got here. it's been a blur.

he was met with officers after he got the scratchy clothes on. everything seems to scratch here. everything's itchy.

_"how the hell did you put up with this fabric for so long?"_

_"oh, i didn't." tyler mused, watching josh hold his button down. they were sorting through tyler's belongings to see what they can trade off. tyler doesn't want to have many reminders of before in the camp. "constantly complained to bourbaki about it. old fucker never listened to me."_

_josh laughed. "do you still want to keep your robes? velvet's hard to come by around out here, you know."_

_"i was actually planning on making my robes into blankets."_

the corridors are dark save for the small windows that allow just the smallest leakage of moonlight to slip in.

josh felt one of the officers shove him into his room. or a pampered prison cell, if you were to ask him. he still flinches when the door is slammed and locked.

whatever this bed's supposed to be is giving josh back problems. sure as hell was giving him back problems when he woke up in it one day with no idea how he got there.

_"it's still something to think about."_

_"i mean, yea, but the thought of marriage is the last thing on my mind. things are always a risk with you."_

_tyler frowned._

_josh immediately regretted that. "n- not in a bad way! i mean, just-.. y'know, the whole thing with you deciding to ditch dema literally the night you were supposed to lead it is bound to cause problems with the banditos, you said it yourself."_

_"..i hate that you're right."_

_"but you still love me enough to want to get married."_

he kinda wishes he took tyler up on that offer more than he should.

he sat at the edge of his bed and stared at the moon as it passed by his window. it's not much, it's already a third quarter.

* * *

the tent's empty.

tyler doesn't like the empty.

it's been a few months since he arrived, ditching dema as a last minute decision the night of his 21st. he doesn't know if it was the nerves or the realization that he wasn't going to be treated right no matter how high of a pedestal he was put on. almost threw up on the way to camp due to anxiety, even. he doesn't regret it, though.

for the most part.

back to the tent.

he doesn't even know where this mattress came from but he's laying on it, staring up at nothing with only a flickering lantern next to him, casting funny shadows on the fabric walls. he's lost the ability to see hours ago, everything's a teary blob and his nose is horrendously stuffed. doesn't help that he's laying down, but he doesn't care. he's fucked up. he's alone in the tent and it's his fault.

_"what even happens if you disappear?"_

_josh shrugged, lifting the torch a little higher to try and survey a little further into the darkness. "someone fills the role of a leader until i come back, i guess."_

_"and if you don't?"_

_"then i just don't. what am i supposed to do, ty? i might be dead or in some maximum security prison or something."_

_tyler snorted, looking to where josh was seeing and spotting a faint glimmer. glass, most likely. "you can at least attempt to escape maximum security prison."_

_"can't escape death, though."_

_"that's unfortunate."_

real unfortunate.

there hasn't been word of josh's status in a few weeks. last anybody saw of him was by the end of some marriage ceremony the camp was holding. the couple was young, maybe a few years younger than tyler and josh, but not by much.

_"maybe we can get married soon."_

_"we haven't even hit a year yet."_

_"it's still something to think about."_

tyler went to bed alone expecting josh to be beside him in the morning. and by morning everybody just assumed he was on a patrol, he's prone to just going on those without telling anybody. by sunset panic set in, all eyes on tyler. tyler sure wishes their eyes were on jenna instead, she's much more capable than he is. she's been in camp much longer than tyler has. she's known josh much longer than tyler has. why tyler?

at least jenna was nice enough to help him through most of it, even now.

he saw a stream of sunlight come in through the tent flaps, eyes squinting as he sat up and sniffled, seeing jenna at the entrance with a bowl of oatmeal in her hands. it's morning already, what the fuck. "knock knock, loser."

"shut up." tyler's surprising himself everyday. today's surprise is how scratchy one's voice can get after an all night crying session. "is it already sunrise?"

jenna only nodded as she handed tyler his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> i got my brain worms in order!!! a little bit!!! this one's a fuckton shorter i think....... i was in a Mood for yearning and sad things so i bonked this out  
> i really just typed this in like an hour and posted it without looking. when will ur fav ever


End file.
